It is known that substances, including natural isolates, exist which mask undesirable sensations (or tastes) when applied to skin. Topical warming substances are known to provide this masking effect. Substances which provide this masking effect are referred to as “masking agents”, “blocking agents”, “desensitizing agents”, or “numbing agents”. Examples of known masking agents include capsicum (red pepper powder, tincture, oleoresin, and extract), capsaicin, homo-capsaicin, homo-dihdrocapsaicin, nonanoyl vanillyl amide, nonanoic acid vanillyl ether, vanillyl alcohol alkyl ether derivatives (JP-A-57-9729), isovanillyl alcohol alkyl ether derivatives, ethylvanillyl alcohol alkyl ether derivatives, substituted benzyl alcohol alkyl ether derivatives, 4-(1-menthoxymethyl)-2-(3′-methoxy-4′-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3-dioxolane and analogs (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,424 and 5,753,609), vanillin propylene glycol acetal, ethylvanillin propylene glycol acetal, ginger extract and oil, gingerol, and gingerone. These masking agents may be added as a single ingredient or as part of a fragrance composition to various products to produce a topical masking effect on the skin or oral cavity.
It is also known that numerous sensation are readily expressed on the outer linings of the human oral cavity due to the abundance of taste receptors. The taste receptors of interest are located in the pharynx and on the larynx regions in the back of the oral cavity and throat. These taste receptors (referred to herein as laryngeal taste receptors) are adapted to detect chemicals that are not saline-like, i.e. salty, and occur in chemosensory clusters. They are responsive to both acidic and bitter agents and it is believed that they are connected to the trigeminal nerve. The pharyngeal nerve controls constriction of the throat muscles. The nerve system of the throat is also responsible for the gag and swallowing reflex. The ability to selectively mask or modulate the nerve responses in the throat would be a useful tool for the flavor chemist and would be useful in a variety of consumer products.